yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Love Momozono
Love Momozono is the protagonist of the series Fresh Pretty Cure. A hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional girl schoolgirl freshman who attends Public Yotsuba Junior High School. Some of her favorite food are doughnuts and hamburgers. She dislikes carrots. Yuri Feats With Setsuna Higashi *The second time she met Setsuna (Eas) she remembered her after she caught her hat which was driven by the air, and hugged her for she have been waiting to thank her for a while, for she was the fortune teller she met in the old mansion and the one who predicted her great happiness which befallen Love at some point in the future. *To protect Setsuna she transformed into Cure Peach to beat the clock Nakewameke, because she was smiling together with her, sharing fun times together, she won't forgive any Nakewameke foe hurting Setsuna. Then after the Pretty Cure warriors's victory, she gave the jackpot clover chain she was trying so hard to get in the lottery for her as a gift, to make her find her happiness, so that one day, she can get her happiness too, that's why she wants her to take it. * Feeling Joyful one morning since the Clover dance team don't have Miyuki's dance lesson that day, the reason she declared was because she planned to go on a date with Setsuna, Inori herself guessed right that something good happened to her based on her lively greeting. * Because she believes Setsuna and herself are friends who can tell each other all of their true feelings, she aimed to become much, much closer with her. If there was something bothering her, and for Setsuna looks kind of lonesome to her, and always alone, and wondered if she was okay for she got the feeling she really wasn't very happy, for these reasons she give her the permission to talk with her about anything, and to gain her attention while fighting the Nakewameke. * If Daisuke (a boy) ever have been looking at her for a long time at school, at a time when she was exhausted from her work with the dance lessons and battling the Nakewameke; precisely when she slept all day during class, and didn't finish her lunch box, and doze off too much. Because he was worried about her she reproached him that he was disgusting. *Her option the time Chiffon was missing: to leave the task of helping Inori search for Chiffon to Miki, while she take care of Setsuna who fell down after getting to the dome. *After Setsuna woke up and was sitting on her bed, she held her hand and said she knows how Setsuna feels, about overworking themselves for achieving tasks; such as dancing and fighting as a Pretty Cure for Love, and fighting hardly using the card of the Lord of Darkness which absorbs the power of its user such as Setsuna, she councils her to take care of her own body too, or else she'll worry everyone around her, then smiled lovingly at her before Trinity's concert has started. *She was worried about Setsuna that she couldn't leave her alone to go to the people who worry about her. *The only person who noticed that Eas was in pain during combat of using the card it was offered to her by the Lord of Darkness inside the dome was none other than herself, despite the cloudy weather. *To free Eas from the negative-affected power vines around her body she landed to her after kicking the Nakewameke Eas was using to defeat the Pretty Cure into the ground, and started and continued to hold her hands in spite of the barrier of electricity which came into sight the second Love held Eas's hands, and didn't let go of them, she also was angry with her because she knew that Eas's heart was crying, and crying out, she knew about her true self when Eas said that she sacrifice her own life, but she really can't. *In her process to free Eas from the negative energy vines around her body, and to stop the negative card power from working, she succeeded in accomplishing these purposes by hugging her. *After the healing hug she granted Eas in order to free her from the evil force of the card offered by the Lord of Darkness, she was willing to hold her hand, not until her hand was spanked after she tried to reach her hand for two times. *Meeting Setsuna, the time they spent together, Setsuna's voice, Setsuna's quirks, Setsuna's smile, she decided to fight in order to protect all of these memories she hold dearly of her, so she won't feel her tears. *Her mission she was worked over with: to bring Setsuna back by 6 P.M, checking everywhere she might have gone, even around the Angel Statue she first met her in their first date, then when she witnessed the rearward of a standing girl which looks like Setsuna, she happily ran to touch her shoulder, afterward she was disappointed to know as she looked at her face that she wasn't truly her. *At the Momozono Monthly Eating Out Day, she invited Setsuna along too, and then when Setsuna was willing to leave her seat and stood, she held her hand requesting her to stay a little longer. *Nervously she asked Setsuna since she didn't have any other plans, to stay at her place, previously she purposed to invite her to dinner, so she can ask her how Setsuna feels about that idea. *For Setsuns have found her happiness in staying at Love's house, she held her hand to run around in the night with joy. *the day after knowing Setsuna was her enemy known as Eas, she was crying on her bed while hugging her own pillow, staring abstractedly at the sky, and won't get up until Miki said that Setsuna never existed, she was even more sorrowful that she ran out of her bedroom, and out of her house, recalling the truth, she didn't even gobble the new samples of doughnuts Kaoru tried out as she usually does, including the melon flavoured one with much appetite. *The determination she had which made her legs move fast was to do the only thing she can, to stop Setsuna from continuing to do bad things, even though it will be painful, she even neglected to answer the soba-shop man who came across her on her way to the forest near the Fortune Telling Mansion, where she got to meet Setsuna. *Even though Setsuna was a fabrication created by Eas who merely approached Love in order to steal her transformation item, she still consider her as a friend, and she have came to rescue Setsuna from Labyrinth, with all her power. Strangely she asked Cure Berry and Cure Pine to stay out of that, and to leave the matter to herself. *During the battle between Eas and Cure Peach, she was crying, because she wasn't trying to defeat her, she was doing the opposite, she was fighting to save Setsuna. *Along with Eas she felt like she was at peace after their vicious fight, because she understood her true feelings too. *To give Setsuna some happiness, she picked out a clover from nearby ones to hand it to her two times, one to Eas, the another time was for Cure Passion. *After Eas fell on her forefront for her lifespan which was controlled by the Lord of Darkness has expired, she approached to touch her back while gazing directly at the upper side of her hips. *She was at her outmost happiness to see Cure Passion, she presented her a clover, then when she disunited with her remorsefully she ran after her until she hurt her foot with a fall. *She feels at ease if she finds Setsuna and grabbed her hand to lead her to her awaited parents. *Buying pajamas, slippers, bowl, chopsticks, and more stuff for Setsuna, she was looking forward to living with her. *Since her parents left early one morning, while she was in charge of breakfast and was wearing an apron, she made Setsuna omelet topped with ketchup portrayal of Setsuna's smiling face, then held her hands before starting to eat. *At the beach where Clover's training summer camp house was held, she was relieved with a slight blush on her cheeks after Cure Passion rescued her from the floats attack of a Nakewameke. * With the beginning of a new semester, she admired Setsuna for putting on a school uniform, and told her while staring excitedly with sparkles around her and blush showing on her cheeks that she was cute. * For Setsuna's seat is next to her in the same classroom, she was delighted. * If she noticed Setsuna solving a math problem in class perfectly, she became amazed and be the one who applaud her first. * Just as Daisuke (the boy who loves her) wanted to talk about something in the classroom, she ceased his speech since he was wavering, and informed him instead about Setsuna living with her right now. * The time she spend with Setsuna in school is the most, even when she went to turn in her homework and asked her to go to the teachers' office together. * The priority to have dance lessons with Setsuna (the most important member of Clover dance unit to her) outmatched the promise she made with Daisuke to go an watch him play, that distinction resulted in her to forget about the promise made before summer break started. * Daisuke's attitude when he made fun of Setsuna irritated her to the extent that she yelled "I hate you" during the cleaning duty. * After she reconciled with Daisuke she gave him a molestation which was about how cool his sister Miyuki is, unlike him in her opinion. * She was thought by Daisuke as Setsuna's guardian, on the ground that she always talk about her. * Watching Setsuna hitting the ball in a tennis match, she was enthusiastic along with the other fan girls. * Thinking concernedly about protecting Chieffon from turning into Infinity, while having a dance training as a member of Clover dancing unit at the Mikoshiba Group's secret underground training facility, from among the Pretty Cure guardians she slipped and accidently fell at Cure Passion's back. * For a while she kept staring at Setsuna who held Chieffon at a late hour at night, after the effect of the lullaby of the Clover Box which restored Chieffon from being Infinity. * Near a shrine in Okinawa, she took a picture of herself with her hand circling around Setsuna's neck. * Knowing that her mother will make stuffed green papers and carrot salad for diner, she got panicky and held both of Setsuna's hands in the market. * The pink heart-shaped token bracelet she wore matches Setsuna's red one. *When Setsuna was concerned over returning to Labyrinth, and was shaking on Love's bed, she held her hand to reassure her that she'll always be with her. *A proof of her attachment to Setsuna: Once she decided to leave Daisuke (the boy who's in love with her) on a Christmas Eve, she showed case that "Setsuna and the others" are waiting for her. *In front of Moebius' tower, she held Setsuna's hand to reassure her. *On a rooftop, giving an answer to Daisuke's love confession is what she didn't tell, instead she went for the finals of the dance contest which were starting, to where Clover's dance unit members were present. With Miyuki Chinin *She loves Miyuki Chinin of Trinity, and she was in a maximally happiness after the moment her mother brought her a ticket to her event in front of the train station that she assumed hugging her pillow that it's the "happiness" that the fortune teller (Eas) predicted, also she was excited to get to see her in person, as a result her eyes took the shape of deep pink colored beating hearts to receive the ticket. *Her heart was racing when Miyuki was dancing on the stage, and later she rescued her by bringing her to a safe place, and even shielded her before transforming into Cure Peach to beat the Nakewameke. *She was shy when she informed Miyuki that she could never dance like her, and just watching her dance is fine by her. *The reason she get so worked up for a girl who earned her previous loved senpai's affection was actually for the girl's sake, because she wanted to see her smile. * Because she thought that she made Miyuki angry, and was told that she won't give her dance lessons anymore, she was suffering of sadness and her energy was almost lost until the next morning, then when Daisuke knocked her shoulder her tears came flooding, she wanted to see her again so badly that she went to find her after trying to contact her, and even though she might not be able to meet her, but she wanted to do what she can, so she understand how she feels. * To be able to see Miyuki's true dancing and to get her wink and smile, it's what she got thrilled about that she blushed with her eyes twinkling. * Before making a bid one more time to reach Miyuki, she apologized for Setsuna before telling her that she really do like Miyuki a lot. * After she saved Miyuki from a Labyrinth member, she touched the lower part of her waist before leaving her on Kaoru's care, she even stared at her chest to look for the Akarun of the definite fourth Pretty Cure. *When a Nakewameke appeared during Trinity concert, she was the only person who was concerned about keeping Miyuki who was left behind the rushing audience in a safe place, that she moved reverse current before she fell with a piece of rubble in front of her leg, then after transforming into Cure Peach she held her behind the seats, and thanked her for her courage which gave power to the Pretty Cure. *Her eyes twinkled and her cheeks were lightly blushed after Miyuki held her hands in a park. *Excited to be Miyuki's bodyguard she winked at her, and she was really happy to be her bodyguard during the summer break. With Miki Aono *Upon knowing that Miki has been trapped by a Nakewameke in a diner with a call, she came to rescue her, then hugged her for knowing that she's a Pretty Cure too. *In her room where she had "an important girl talk" with Miki, she informed her mother not to enter, she excitedly held hands with Miki dreaming to be famous Pretty Cure. *The date to an amusement park she planned and got excited to go to was a group date along with Miki and Inori, yet when she was alone with Daisuke (one of the boys who joined the group date) on the merry-go-round for so long, she felt bored and didn't understand him what he was sulking or angry about, then just as she witnessed Miki her energy was filled again, and went out of the merry-go-round and away from him only to look for her, Miki was her biggest concern as evidence of her saying:"Miki and the others aren't this way either". *Just as Miki arrived to her house right after her mother has been erased she cried in her lap. *Just to go along with Miki in a magazine model photography session with her she said that she got her happiness. * Unlike Inori, the paper she put in her case was dabbed into the grape scented fragrance mix she made, she smelled it good before telling Miki it's like getting her happiness, then winked at her. With Inori Yamabuki * During the Manzai contest of the Clover festival she paired with Inori, she accidentally fell on Inori's back, which led her to be on top of her on the stage. *She slept next to Inori on her bed after the Pretty Cure guardians' journey to the toys world. Gallery 15984 856939.jpg 15984 1292833.jpg 15988 417834.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.02 09.23.41.gif 15993 663997.jpg 15993 717592.jpg Anime 15994 206081.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.04 06.33.27.gif 15999 39206.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-19-05-26-03.png Screenshot 2018-05-19-06-22-15.png Anime 16003 913830.jpg 16004 29947.jpg 16004 1322279.jpg Anime 16015 63647.jpg Anime 16015 612862.jpg Anime 16015 1127335.jpg Anime 16015 1427176.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.23 07.21.15.gif Videotogif 2018.06.23 08.43.58.gif Videotogif 2018.06.23 08.44.31.gif 16019 480772.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.24 06.18.38.gif Anime 16017 212879.jpg Anime 16017 968759.jpg Anime 16017 1043751.jpg Anime 16017 1080746.jpg Anime 16017 1215214.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.24 11.07.08.gif 16022 722805.jpg Anime 16024 1045169.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.26 05.46.01.gif Anime 16072 262095.jpg Anime 16072 318944.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.01 15.53.42.gif FreshPrettyCure29.jpg FreshPrettyCureEpisode40 1249790.jpg 16057 66441.jpg Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Hanabi